


Night Angel

by zebraljb



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Babysitting, Family Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Merlin and Eggsy babysit Daisy's two-month-old son overnight for the first time.  It will go fine.   Joshua is a good baby...during the daytime.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598944
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Night Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/gifts).



> In response to eggsyobsessed's request for:
> 
> Merwin: The first time they watch either: Daisy’s child or grandchild (or you can combine these two) and not being prepared for how much the baby is up at night. All the cute of course.

“You’re sure about this?” Daisy says doubtfully as soon as Merlin opens the door.

“Absolutely, lass. We shall have a lovely time.” He makes grabby hands for the baby carrier. “Won’t we, young man?”

“We’ve watched him before, Daisy,” Eggsy reminds her as he kisses her cheek and takes the baby bag. 

“Yes, but that wasn’t overnight,” she points out.

“I took care of you overnight.”

“Twenty-five years ago,” she retorts. “And you were younger then.”

“Are ye saying we’re old, my Daisy?” Merlin says with a glare.

“Nah, babe, no one’s saying you’re old,” Eggsy says hastily. “She’s saying I’M old. Why don’t you take the carrier into the living room so I can get our instructions.”

“Happily.” Merlin easily swings the baby carrier as he walks.

“You’re sure about this?” Daisy asks again.

Eggsy sighs. “Dais, I’m almost fifty. I’m not ancient. And you know Merlin is quite spry for someone his age.”

“Okay.”

“Sweetheart, you need a date night with your husband. Your worlds have revolved around Joshua for two months now…it’s time to adjust that orbit a bit.”

“Okay,” she repeats, taking a deep breath. “All right…he was doing really well with sleeping, only getting up twice to eat, but the last few nights he’s been fussy. Hopefully…”

“We will only feed him twice,” Eggsy promises. “And if I have to walk the floor with him, so be it.”

“You say that now,” Daisy says, heading for the living room so she can give instructions to them both.

Merlin politely listens, although Eggsy knows it’s on the tip of his tongue to say something about running missions as well as saving the world. “We will do our best to obey ye, lass,” he says finally.

She finally seems to relax. “I suppose I am being a bit over the top, aren’t I?”

“It is understandable.” Merlin comes over to kiss her forehead. “Your first baby, ye should be protective.”

“Just don’t call overnight,” Eggsy begs. “Please? Someone gets real grumpy if you interrupt his sleep.”

“That would be you, first of all,” Daisy says. “And secondly your sleep will more than likely be interrupted more than once tonight.”

“Our lamb will be on his best behavior, I’m sure of it,” Merlin says. “We’ve already made a deal.”

Daisy laughs. “Let me know how that works out for you.” She kisses them both, bathes her son’s face in kisses, and Eggsy finally pushes her out the door.

“He’s beautiful,” Eggsy murmurs as he places Joshua in his portable crib in the spare room. “Just like Daisy was.”

“Just like you were, I’m sure.” Merlin smiles down at the baby as he fidgets and blathers a bit. 

“You’re a bit biased.” Eggsy plus the monitor in and sets it on the dresser. “Monitor’s in…the other one is ready in the bedroom.”

“Sweet dreams, sweet boy,” Merlin says. He touches Joshua’s cheek and leaves the room.

Eggsy stays a moment longer, leaning over his nephew and playing with his fingers. “I love you, Joshua. Sleep well, okay? We’ll play all day tomorrow and have a great day.” He kisses the baby and plugs in the nightlight before leaving the room.

They stay up for a few hours longer, watching television in their bedroom and occasionally glancing at the monitor. They finally turn in around ten, changing into their pajamas and climbing under the covers together. As always, Eggsy cuddles close to his husband, burying his face in the smooth chest. “Ye would have made a good father,” Merlin murmurs. “I’m sometimes sorry ye dinnae get the chance.”

“Babe!” Eggsy says in surprise, leaning back to look up at him. “We talked about this years ago. Even if I wasn’t with you, if I was with a younger spouse, I never coulda agreed to have kids. Not with my job.” Eggsy kisses Merlin’s chin, his cheek, his lips. “Been happier than any man should be, swear down. Don’t deserve the life I have with you.”

“I beg to differ,” Merlin says, kissing Eggsy into silence.

An annoying poking in Eggsy’s side startles him. An annoying whine wakens him fully. He opens one eye and glances at the clock. 1:03. “The baby,” Merlin mumbles into his pillow. “He’s crying.”

“Maybe he’ll stop,” Eggsy says hopefully. The crying intensifies. “I’ll get him. He might be hungry.” He puts on his slippers, grabs his dressing gown, and heads down the hall. “Hey, little man.” He turns on the light and hurries to the crib. “It’s okay. Uncle Eggsy’s here.” He scoops the baby up, tucks him to his chest, and sways back and forth a bit. “Mummy gave us milk for you…let’s go heat it up.”

The smoke alarm’s braying is loud and causes Eggsy to sit up in bed. “Fire!” He barks.

“What?” Merlin gasps.

“Fire! It’s the…” Eggsy rubs his eyes and inhales. No smoke, no fire. Just the wailing of a baby through the monitor. He groans and looks at the clock. 4:30. “It’s the baby,” he mutters.

“Christ, lad, ye gave me a fright,” Merlin says, rubbing at his chest. “My heart can’t take it.”

“Your heart is fine,” Eggsy snaps, pulling on his slippers and gown once more. This time he lets Joshua cry as he pads downstairs for a bottle. By the time he’d brought the baby back upstairs to feed him the first time he’d been wide awake, staying up for a half-hour after eating. Eggsy hurries up to the bedroom and turns on the light. “Hey, Joshua…I’m here. Guess you’re ready for a bit of an early breakfast, huh?” He picks up the baby, sits on the rocking chair, and gently moves back and forth as Joshua eagerly takes the bottle. “Your mum said you was acting up lately…couldn’t you have done that AFTER tonight?” Joshua clutches at Eggsy’s finger and he can’t help but smile down at him.

This time Joshua seems to get the right idea and falls asleep almost immediately after burping. Eggsy gently lays him in the crib and tiptoes out of the room as quickly as he can. He all but runs back to the bedroom, tosses his gown in the direction of a chair, and clambers under the covers.

“Everything all right?” Merlin murmurs.

“Yeah, of course, babe. I got it. Go back to sleep.”

“Come here.” Merlin pulls him close and wraps his arms around Eggsy’s body.

“Mmmm.” Eggsy kisses Merlin’s shoulder. “You need your sleep.”

“I need you.”

“Sentimental old fool,” Eggsy says drowsily.

Eggsy snaps awake, his spy senses on full alert. Something’s wrong. It’s quiet. It’s quiet and he’s alone in his bed. He rolls over and looks at the clock. 7:54. He blinks at the ceiling and rubs his eyes. As he’s trying to convince his tired body that it’s time to get up he hears a sound. And then another. He rolls over toward the edge of the bed and pulls himself up, yawning and stretching as he walks to the dresser. 

“I see trees of green…red roses too…I see them bloom for me and you…and I think to myself…what a wonderful world…” Eggsy grins as he hears his husband’s voice gently singing. He pulls on his slippers and gown and creeps down the hall. He stops just at the door and peeks inside. Merlin is in his pajamas, dressing gown, and slippers on the rocker, Joshua cradled his arms. The baby flails his arms around a bit, his eyes never leaving Merlin’s handsome face. “I see babies crying…I watch them grow…they’ll learn so much more than I’ll ever know…then I think to myself…what a wonderful world…”

Eggsy leans in the doorway. “You should have wakened me.”

Merlin smiles over his shoulder. “Why? Ye were up most of the night with the bairn…I’m usually up at half-six anyway, ye know that.”

Eggsy ambles over to look down at his nephew. “You look amazing with a baby in your arms. Maybe YOU’RE the one who lost out.”

“Nae lad…ye forget, I was in charge of an agency FULL of babies for decades.” Merlin boops Joshua on the nose. “Including your Uncle Harry…he was the biggest baby of all.”

“Let’s go make coffee,” Eggsy says, reaching down to take the baby.

“Already done, lad…in the pot waiting for ye.” Merlin stands and stretches.

“I love you.” Eggsy kisses his husband just as he feels something explosive against his hands. He looks down at Joshua in dismay and wrinkles his nose as the unpleasant aroma pushes through his pajamas.

“I’ll go pour the coffee.”  
.  
Eggsy had no clue a seventy-five-year-old-man could run so fast.


End file.
